My Happy Ending
by KaoruMatsubaraFanWriter
Summary: Boomer sneaks into Miyako's bedroom and does something that she will never forget. What happens when Boomer returns home with an unexpected letter? What will happen? This is for all Miyako and Boomer lovers out there! One-shot!


**HEYO WHAT'S UP PEEPZ**

* * *

><p>Boomer : *Runs through wall when the door is right beside* I came here as soon as I can when I heard Melody-sama is making a Boomer X Miyako one-shot?!<p>

Miyako : Boomie! *Hugs him*

Boomer : *Kisses Miyako on the cheek*

Kaoru : Gross...

Butch : Jealuz...?

Kaoru : *Whacks in the face*

Momoko : What!? No fair!

Brick : Yeah! You took almost forever to write me and Momo-koi's one-shot and Boomer and Miyako's one just came days after the bat!

Me : Calm down...

Hinako : Yeah peepz, calm down...

Angel : Hinako-chan, Shadow pinched my butt again...

Me : SHADOWWWWW

Shadow : O-o...

*Chases after Shadow*

* * *

><p><strong>[Boomer's P.O.V]<strong>

I gripped onto the ledge of Miyako's window, and stared inside of her bedroom. It was traditionally decorated, but mostly baby-blue and light-blue.

Yo! Name's Boomer Jojo. Second, but youngest of the Rowdyruff Boys Z. Along with my two brothers, Brick Jojo and Butch Jojo.

You may be wondering why am I looking into Miyako's window. Well, it's obviously simple._ I love her..._

Ever since my brothers and I were created to destroy New Tokyo and cause havoc and chaos, I fell-so in love with Bubbles even though I never show much of it. I love how she blushes and gives me the complete look of her bottom every time she flies in return. Until Mojo found out that the girls studied in a school called New Townsville High. And enrolled us in. When I found someone so alike to Bubbles. So.. Delicate and carefree. **I fell in love with her**, but gradually became disillusion for my love for Bubbles and _Miyako._

My brothers fell in love with Kaoru and Momoko, so well-known as Miyako's best friends.

She never notices me because of all her... **_fan-boys.. GOD THEY MAKE ME SICK!_**

One day, in class, they complained about weird symptoms in their bodies that made us curious, as soon as they left, we asked Miss Keane if we could check if their okay. She allowed, it turned out they were at the rooftop of the school and my world changed.

Miyako transformed into Bubbles.

It made sense because of her hairstyle, eyes and bubbly personality.

I not only love her, but became _obsessed_ with her.

I started to stalk her home and watch her every movement. I notice more of her. Her cute-curves and B-cup boobs...

I even got the chance to talk to her. Marked the day as July 13th...

I got her gifts and flowers, even a diamond ring. She gladly accepts and keeps them along with the others in a storage room.

But today, as I peek into her window, I want to give her something special.

She is born in November 23th, 2000. And that's today!

As the door slid to the side, Miyako entered in. I quickly unlocked the hatch and went inside the bedroom, surprising her.

"B-boomer! W-what are you doing here desu?..." She gasped.

"Oh uh, h-hey Miyako." I stuttered, nervously. **Darn it!...**

"M-my obaa-chan will see you! You have to get out!" She squeaked. **God, her voice...**

**I don't know why, but I felt hypnotized.**

Not obeying her, I walked up to her. She started to back up until she was pressed against the door. "B-boomer, this isn't funny..."

"What's not funny..." I said softly as I put my hands beside her head, cornering her. I used one of my hands to lift her chin.

If I'm not wrong, I could see tears slowly forming. **Darnit!**

Not thinking twice, I kissed and pressed my lips on hers. She gasped, giving me a chance to slip my tongue in her mouth. **God again... She tastes so... Like Honey.**

I let go, letting her breath. "B-boomer..." She panted.

I immediately let go. "A-ah, I-I'm sorry..." I goofily scratched the back of my head and hopped out, running like a mad-man back to Mojo's lair.

I slammed the door shut, without answering my brother's calls. I laid on my bed and panted.

Then, I notice a bird entering my window that was half-opened. **What's a bird doing in a house so ugly and old..?**

Then I noticed, the blue bird was carrying a letter in it's mouth, it dropped it onto my lap. I opened the letter, and the bird rested on my knee.

The letter it read;

* * *

><p><em>When I saw you in my room,<em>

_I was wondering, are you that whom?_

_I dreamt about you since the day I met you._

_How cute you were and innocent you were._

_Until the destruction of Him._

_You were treated like a wimp._

_Until Mojo turned you to 14,_

_You arrived to New Tokyo High._

_I thought this was all a lie..._

_It turns out how you try to please me._

_It made me squeal with plea._

_I noticed when you tried,_

_Tried very hard..._

_Just today, when you went into my room to kiss me..._

_I was bursting fireworks inside of me._

_Just to let you know, My Boomer._

_My Love for You isn't with Taka,_

**_But you.._**

~Miyako Goutokuji

* * *

><p>I looked and read it all over again, the bluebird tweeted and I knew it was Miyako's pet bluebird. Due to the ribbon on it's tail and a small chain around it's neck readed Tweeter.<p>

I smiled and laid back down, looking at the ceiling.

**For all I know...**

**This is My Happy Ending.**

* * *

><p>Boomer : This is.. EPIC!<p>

Miyako : Yay!

Momoko : No fair! Miyako gets all the letters!

Brick : What about the saving...

Momoko : It's... not that bad..

Me : Alright, I won't say much! But this is for all those Miyako and Boomer lovers out there!

Hinako and Angel : Bye!


End file.
